Telmarvak Tales Volume 2 remastered
by noruas bombadil
Summary: A portion of Jorge's power has manifested on Remnant. With all the powers and knowledge of a being that has lived for upwards of 19,000 millennia. And in countless universes and dimensions. He is a force to be reckoned with. Now see the impact he has on the world of RWBY. This will be the first story in the Jorge 6prime. continued in rockslide tales. (this was remastered06/16/2019)
1. Chapter 1

A weapon, that was what he needed. He at least needed to get some armor. He was trained in a few obscure styles of hand to hand combat by an old Family friend. But he knew that knowing how to grapple would do him almost no good against a Grimm. He would need both a weapon and armor in time but the armor takes precedence.

And all of that was a moot point as he was currently lost in the forest just beyond Vale. Well to say just beyond... He really meant that he had no clue where he was or where he was going. He was just hoping that he somewhere near Vale.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the underbrush. Turning he fell into a natural fighting stance with his right hand extended out and his left hand held close to his chest with his feet placed in a southpaw stance. Not that he knew any of that it was just how he was trained to fight by his father's old partner.

He was shaken from his fear by a deep and authority ridden voice breaking the silence and saying "You are a long way from home kid. Don't worry. I am not going to hurt you." After a moment Jaune lowered his guard as he knew that if this man had meant him harm then he need only not speak and strike when the moment fancied him.

" Good" the voice continued. Following a brief pause, a tall man emerged from the underbrush. He was well built but lacking a monstrous amount of upper body mass like some warriors Jaune had seen." So you are the runaway son of Romerean Arc." he said as he looked Jaune up and down with an appraising glance.

"when I heard that you were heading to a combat school in secret I simply had to see it for myself. So tell me Arc what weapons do you carry. To be honest I am more than a little surprised that you didn't just steal your father's sword and armor, although I don't know if it was ever recovered so."

Jaune's expression fell from inquisitive to crestfallen as he remembered his father. Romerean was a renowned warrior and hunter. His team consisted of Jorge Telmarvak, a man never named but simply call signed Saint, along with a man named Pius, and Romerean Arc. together they made up team JSPR (Jasper). The only known member of team JSPR was Jorge the former team leader.

Pius betrayed them to a major crime family and nearly got Jorge, Romerean, and Saint killed. No one really knew what happened to Pius. all they do know is that Saint, his old partner, went out to hunt him down and no one had seen either of them since. That then left Jorge and Romerean to work as a team of two. That was until Jaune was nine. Then his father and Jorge went on a hunt and his father didn't come back.

He never asked for the details as to how he had died. All he knew was that they could never find the body. His family sword Crocea Mors had been lost and never recovered.

" you seem to know who I am but I know nothing of you " Jaune said, " who are you."

the reply was quick and firm leaving no room for argument. " My name is no concern of yours. Rest assured that I am here to help you. I owe your father a great debt and you have friends in very high places. Now I repeat. What weapons do you carry?"

Jaune knew that this could be a very dangerous question as if he said that he had no weapons then he may be vulnerable to being attacked, yet again if this man meant him any harm them he would have attacked by now. After taking a moment to think Jaune finally said " I have no weapons, nor any armor."

He was waiting for something to happen when the man before him smiled and said to him " then we better fix that then." The man before him then took of his backpack and unzipped it before pulling out what appeared to be a very large handgun in a holster.

" what is that?" Jaune's voice was back to being curious with the slightest hint of confidence as he now knew that this person wasn't a threat and that he had judged them properly. The man offered the oversized handgun to him and waited for him to take.

Sensing that Jaune was nervous he proceeded to strap and lock the pistol to his own right leg before drawing another one from his bag and again offering it to Jaune. " It is a weapons package made for C.A.S.A.C.O.M. if you don't know who that is it stands for the Center of Atlesian Special Actions Command. Everyone just calls it a C.A.S.A.C.O.M. for short. So quick recap. What is this weapon called."

Jaune took a moment to think about all the information that he was assaulted with." it is a weapons package simply called a casacom." the man's face spread into a small smile as he said " that is correct now try to draw the weapon from the holster." as Jaune tried to he soon found out that he couldn't. After he had pulled harder and stronger he then gave up and shot the man a suspicious glance.

Before he could say anything the man continued " what you are experiencing is what everyone else who tries to use this weapon will experience now we need to reprogram it to activate to you. There is a hand-shaped imprint on the holster press your hand into it and hold for five seconds." he did and once the five seconds had passed he heard an electronic voice coming from the holster asking for a configuration code.

Upon being struck with another slightly more annoyed glance the man then spoke the configuration code. " Private. Flamingo. Charlie." there was a click and the holster asked him to keep his hand in place for five more seconds. After those five seconds, the holster immediately released the gun into his hand. Jaune took a moment to heft the rather heavy weapon in his hands.

It would have been heavy for a pistol and the odd grip didn't help. It was a strange pistol style grip with a buttstock that seemed to telescope back and forth to an impressive length over the back of it.

Overall it was about 15 inches long and almost 8 inches tall at the magazine well which was placed just forward of the chamber. The magazine itself was about 6 inches tall and was slanted to provide for a higher capacity. That plus the double stacked nature of the round meant that each mag held 14 rounds before needing to be reloaded. While this may have seemed like a rather small ammo capacity it must be noted that it fired 55 caliber custom made rounds that when fired out of a pistol were lethal and when fired out of a longer barrel were nothing shy of devastating. And soon all of this information was relayed to Jaune by the man who gave it to him.

They had spent the next three weeks traveling together. The man who still had yet to give Jaune his name seemed to know where they were going and Jaune was more than happy to follow. They often spoke of battle tactics and how best to use the casacom that Jaune had come to welcome hanging from his right thigh. They had even seen a few grimm although they didn't engage them as the man had told Jaune that it would be a good chance for him to see just how quiet he could be. They had snuck past the small group of beowolves just fine and afterward the man told Jaune that the secret to avoiding a Grimm is that you have to act as though it is any other predator and then maintain a positive attitude. If you panic or allow your fear to control you then they will always sniff you out. He learned then that the Grimm, though they were strong were not exactly known for their intelligence and that they could be outsmarted relatively easily. This illusion would hold true until his first real encounter with a Grimm.

They had been trekking through what Jaune presumed were the forests of Vale when they were ambushed by an alpha beowolf. The beast itself was no major threat as the man Jaune was traveling with simply stepped between them and told Jaune to watch carefully. He first made eye contact with the Grimm and deliberately refused to look away. He was challenging it. He knew full well that an alpha beowolf would never allow a blatant challenge to its authority.

This would be of use to a huntsman in order to keep the Grimm from losing interest and going after the first human that draws to close. Then he quickly fired at the beast's hips and seemed to be targeting its left hip. After two rapid shots to the into its left hip, the Beowulf fell to the ground. When it tried to stand it couldn't make use of its left leg and could only limp towards him. Then he put a round into the Grimm's left elbow. This resulted in the Grimm only being able to use the right side of its body next he swiftly stepped back and around to his right. He promptly fired off 4 shots that all punched through the Alpha's back leaving three .55 of an inch holes nearly 7 inches apart before punching a single ragged hole roughly 20 inches around in the front of the beast's chest. It was dead before the body landed on the ground.

" first you watched now you listen. The first step is to acquire the alpha's focus do this so that you are in danger and only you, you can defend yourself. Contrary to popular belief you only defend yourself. You can try to protect others, but you can only really do so much. So any chance you get you force it to see you and only you. Do you understand."

Jaune nodded in agreement with the man who had just more than proved his lethality." good" was the response Jaune received "that was your first lesson. You have much to learn."


	2. Chapter 2

In the following month, the two of them had trekked across most of Vale. Apparently, Jaune was very, very lost. When they finally arrived in Vale he had learned almost everything he could about the C.A.S.A.C.O.M. he had been given.

It was apparently the same model as the one his father had used by his team. He had just begun to take in the sight of the large city when the man he was with began to speak." Well, Jaune I wish you luck. From here on I can't help you. I have taught you all that I can and will now turn you loose. But before I do that. Take this. It is the key to one of your father's old safe houses. Now if you will excuse."

he said as he brought his hand to his now sizable beard. " I must go buy a razor. Or maybe three." With that, the man left Jaune to find the Safehouse he had been given the key to. He was about to ask for directions when he noticed that the man was already gone. Thinking quickly, he turned the key over and read the numbers inscribed on the length of the key. [ 941 Nesmer street ]. After finding the address scratched into the key. As he slid the key into the lock he heard the deadbolt roll away and then he heard a strange hissing sound followed by a set of quick loud clicks. Then and only then could he open the door and when he was inside he saw why. This door looked like it was designed to stop a tank.

The door was a foot thick and made of metal. The seal was maintained by a very large deadbolt. It was so large that Jaune knew that the key had to have triggered an electronic system to move it as he didn't use enough force to do so. The frame appeared to be held in place by pneumatic and hydraulic locking systems which he concluded was the hiss he heard. The only thing he couldn't explain was the clicking sound. Then he saw the large circular holes and pins that were running along the sides of the door. He could only guess that they were magnetically secured.

All things considered, no one is getting through that door without a warship. Cautiously he swung the door closed and waited. Sure enough, there was a brief hiss as the seal re-engaged and then the deadbolt and magnetic pins all clicked into place. A little wary of the door's ability to keep him in.

when all was said and done the door would either save his life or end it. Which it would be reminded to be seen. Jaune turned his focus back to the safe house. It was simply laid out, but clearly defendable. There were several island counters laid out in key places to act a cover and the hallways had no lights in them. There were no windows and the only door he saw was the one he came in through. He returned to the main room and saw a large chest against the wall. Opening it, he saw a note on a sheet of paper and what seemed to be a stack of clothes underneath it. He picked up the note and read what it said.

 _Dear whichever one of my children finds this First of all, if you are reading this then I am dead, sorry about that. However, nothing can be done now and you are already heading to beacon. Against your mother's wishes, I imagine. If you found this place, then Saint gave you the key. Yes, the man you met was Saint. He also gave you Pius's old C.A.S.A.C.O.M. don't worry. All of his failures were his, not his weapon's. Because I don't know which one of you will read this and for obvious reason, I can't be there with you the clothes in this chest are all modeled after the gear team JSPR wore. It should work just fine for you. We didn't win the Vytal festival both times for no reason. The gear works so it will work for you. I also don't know what size you will be so I have many sizes in here. Listen just stick to the training you already have and you will do fine. I believe in you. I love you all. I will always love you. - dad (Romerean Arc)_

Jaune wasn't certain when he began to cry while he read the note. Yet now here he stood with tears on his face and drop stains on the note. Truth be told he was beginning to have second thoughts about becoming a hunter. But now his father 8 years after he died was saying he could do it, now the combined might of all of Remnant couldn't stop him. He quickly put the set of clothes that fit him on and looked at himself. It was a standard fit black long sleeve shirt with ballistic vest and mag carrier with Black up-armored BDUs and greaves that functioned more like boots. Looking at himself, he had to admit, he looked like a badass. Unfortunately, he didn't have all the skills of one. Not yet anyway. Next, he put on, an earpiece.

Much to his shock, the earpiece shifted into a full tactical visor complete with sonar, radar, and x-ray mapping technology, giving him a full minimap of the room he was in and a rough map of the rooms around him. After he walked through the rooms and back to the main room the map was much more precise and he determined that it mapped the rooms as he entered, exited, and every few seconds while he was in them. This would be very handy indeed. As he kept walking around the house using only the minimap to avoid walking into things he made his way into the kitchen when a text box appeared on the visor. [ this means that you have put on the armor and the earpiece.] the electronic voice he heard made him gasp.

It was his father's voice. [ alright first off I am just a complex problem-solving algorithm that was programmed to act and sound like me by well… me] it took Jaune a minute to fully understand what it meant before it clicked.

His father had made a program that imitated him in personality and voice, though he knew it was just a program it was still comforting to hear his dad's voice. [ before you ask I will be answering to dad, father, daddy, maybe even Romerean to anyone, not my children. So don't worry about that. Now, who might be the child of mine that is hearing my voice] not entirely certain how to respond Jaune simply said "uhm... It's me dad" after a very brief pause the voice responded with [ I am gonna guess that by the depth of your voice that you are not one of my daughters and I only have one son. That I know of. Your mother and I may be expecting and I may not have known when I left so… yeah. Is that you Jaune?]

" yes dad, it's me," Jaune said voice still weak, at the thought of talking to his father for the first time in 8 years. He still knew that it wasn't him, but right now he didn't really care [ now in the time you have been gasping in shock at my voice the armor and earpiece have already synch the C.A.S.A.C.O.M. on your leg]

almost as soon as the voice cut out the visor had another window open briefly saying that Pius's C.A.S.A.C.O.M. had been synched in. [ there we go. Now that we are all ready, let's change that call sign ] the computer window went blank before reopening saying that unit call sign Firstborn. Had synched their C.A.S.A.C.O.M. to the armor. [ there we go. Now while I would love to stay and talk with you starting this program requires a ludicrous amount of power and if I don't let the batteries cool they may melt down and destroy at least three city blocks][but first I have to ask. If it's not too much. How did I die?]

Jaune thought for a moment before answering " I don't actually know I was too afraid to ask" [ oh well. I had to ask. Talk to you later son] " sure thing dad." it took a moment for Jaune to realize the humor of him answering the program with the practiced lines that were often passed between him and his father. Shaking his head, he rid himself of such thoughts and got ready for bed. He had two days before the start of classes at Beacon and he still had no way of getting in. but that was a problem for another day.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune was up for most of the night worrying about the matter of his transcripts. The next morning he went to work forging a set of them. It took some time and effort as he needed to make a record that would be good enough for beacon, but not so good that anyone would have already heard of him or feel the need to check his story. He had finally finished and nervously click the option to submit his transcripts.

When he did, he received an alert on his screen. After the initial panic that he had been found out already had passed he read the alert. ALERT APPLICATION FOR THIS STUDENT HAS ALREADY BEEN SUBMITTED. PLEASE SUBMIT A NON- ACTIVE STUDENT ENTRY FORM. He re-read it three or four more times to make sure that he read it properly. If he was already submitted and on a list of active students then did that mean... Quickly he searched the school website and went to the list of students. He scrolled to the "A" section and sure enough, Jaune Arc was a student.

He thought and then it clicks. " you have friends in high places kid" Saint had said this must have been them. Having handled the task of the day he made his way out into Vale. he found a stack of lien hidden in the bedroom with a note saying to spend it right. He made his way down to a small bakery around the corner and went inside.

The man behind the counter was intimidating he was a little over 6ft tall and weighed about 200 pounds. All of it muscle. " what can I get for you today son" he said, his voice full of joy " we got bagels, donuts, even breakfast sandwiches on all manner of bread including a specialty from my homeland called Rewena."

Jaune needed a minute to think. He settled on an egg and sausage sandwich on a Rewena bun. He wasn't sure what that was but the man seemed to like the idea so he went with it. The man soon brought him a sandwich. He took a bite and decided that it was one of the best choices he had ever made.

The Rewena tasted like sourdough and it went well with the sausage. Soon he finished and the man brought him his check and after reading it to ensure he did the made right the man laughed. " ha, 1911 my old service number."

this sparked curiosity in Jaune " you were a soldier?" the man's face hardened for a moment and Jaune worried he had made a mistake before the man's face lightened again and he said " I was but I managed to escape, you see, it wasn't like with your armies where you sign up me and all my fellow soldiers were never given a choice, we lived only to die for our government in a war we had no hand in starting. Some days I wonder about all the brothers I left behind when I left. They were all good people just too blind to see the truth, too blinded by loyalty and trust to see they were nothing more than cannon fodder for the repu… the government where I come from. A friend saw my plight and helped me escape a bad situation and brought me here. Don't worry the government that enslaved me and my brothers isn't here and it never will be. I will fight it in any form. The name's slick by the way. Yours?" My name's Jaune. Nice to meet you sick."

after paying his bill he wandered around Vale for a few more hours. He didn't really experience anything major until after nightfall, however. It was around ten at night when he was heading back to his safehouse.

He heard it before he saw them. A stampede of people followed by the sound of gunshots. Quickly he put his bag down on the sidewalk and removed the C.A.S.A.C.O.M. from within. Then he strapped it to his leg as he also put the earpiece in his ear. The visor opened and map opened up and showed where the gunfire was coming from. A night club nearby. He ran to the door and threw it open, inside was not something he had expected. One of the most beautiful women he had ever seen was standing in the middle of the dance floor. She was fighting what appeared to be the entire club.

He thought for a moment and decided that distressed or not he was going to help the damsel. " dad you there?" he asked [ yes I am, what's up son] " do I have any non lethal munitions" [ yes you do all the red bottomed mags are non lethal stun rounds] [ why? Everyone here has an aura reading] the second question went unanswered as Jaune never heard it while loading the mag he accidentally bumped the mute option for the program. He slipped a red mag into the mag well and racked the slide. Then he charged in headlong bull rushing and ramming the nearest man. After carrying him for a few steps he quickly slammed him down and pumped two stun rounds into his solar plexus. Taking the wind from his lungs and taking him from the fight.

He quickly found himself back to back with the blonde boxer and said " hello my name's Jaune, nice to meet you beautiful." he knew that opening like that would either end wonderfully or in disaster.

"someone feels cocky, why are you here. Saving the girl from the bad guys." She asked with a mischievous smile on her face

Jaune gave a dry laugh before responding " well why you are quite the Damsel, you appear to be the one causing all the distress. I simply wanted this to be a 30 on 2 fight rather than a 30 on 1. I also could help but save such an amazing pair of gauntlets."

Yang failing to realize that he literally meant ember Celica thought he was referring to another pair of things she was also proud of. " well " she said " someone is very forward"

Jaune still referring to the Gauntlets continued with " well, of course, if you don't mind, I would to get my hands on them and see how they feel. Also, whoever made them was clearly a master. They truthfully are among the many wonders of this world.

Yang was speechless many boys and even a few men had made passes at her, but this was a whole new level. She had no experience with someone like this. " well " she said again, hoping she didn't sound like an idiot " while flattery gets you many things my "gauntlets" aren't one of them, not until I know you better and decide whether you are worthy or not" she hoped that would be the end of it. She could blame the shade of her face on the exertion of the fight if the genuine adoration she was being shown kept up it might not be so easy.

" well that's just fine, things such as those are worth waiting for, they really are quite marvelous... Well, what do you know the fight appears to be over." Yang was starting to turn colors. He wasn't being lewd or she could tell him off for it. He wasn't being pushy or she could break his hands. What's more, she could tell that he meant every word he had said. Thankfully the fighting was over and she could finally leave. " Melanie, who are these two?" came a rather snotty voice.

"I don't know, but I wanna kill the tall one" her sister answered

Yang and Jaune both looked confused as it was Yang who started the brawl. " may I ask why me" Jaune said voice full of worry.

" if it weren't for you we could have already dealt with the blonde bitch and gotten back to our night." Jaune fought back a laugh " well for what it is worth, I don't think you could have taken her even if I wasn't here." having had enough of arguing she lunged at him and tried to plant her boot in his chest. Only to have it parried by Yang. Jaune went to counter-attack when he saw a huge man with a rocket launcher attempt to draw a bead on Yang.

Acting fast Jaune ran into attack range and threw a right straight. The man dodged and countered with a series of strikes that didn't seem to do much until he looked down and saw that he had six red lights on his vest. "Those are grenades by the way." the man said.

Jaune immediately ripped the vest off before throwing it at the man and running to join the other Blonde. He made it three steps before he heard the blast. He was rocked forward a few feet and quickly rolled forward and to his feet, putting once again back to back with Yang. " this guy seems to have my number." he said, " do you mind trading dance partners?"

With a quick nod Yang ran off to fight the other man. " well, well looks like it's just the two of you and me" he said, placing his gaze back on the apparent sisters. He knew he would have a very hard time winning out in the open so he quickly lead them into the men's restroom he spotted on his way in.

Once they were inside, he could limit their mobility and have better odds of surviving. He was content to block and shove them until they gave up. That however changed when one of them kicked him in the throat and then tried to stab him. Only when the bladed gauntlet landed it seemed to stop on his chest. It still stung, but he was able to shove the blade away before whatever was protecting him gave way. " you just tried to kill me" he yelled.

His chivalry having been left behind by a pure burning hatred. He grabbed the marble sink and ripped a piece of it off. He wasn't sure when he became so strong, but he wasn't going to question it now.

The one who kicked him seemed to realize how much shit she just stepped in and tried to attack in a panicked head kick. This proved to be a bad idea as Jaune ducked the kick and using the chunk of marble like a set of brass knuckles he brought his fist up and struck the arrogant brat in her crotch with so much force that she was thrown across the room.

When he heard her scream in pain he knew that his guess was well founded and that being hit in the crotch sucked no matter who you were.

Speedly turning and grabbing the other by her left hand he pulled and kicked her feet from under her. Then he spun in a circle and threw her at the wall next to her sister. She hit the wall back first and slid to the ground. She had almost recovered when the large piece of marble crashed into her own crotch.

...

Yang had just punched Junior out of his own nightclub when she turned her attention back to... John that was what he had called himself right. She found him over by the bar with a pair of ice packs in his hands. She watched him walk over to the twins, she fought earlier and handed one to each of them. Then much to Yang's surprise they both instant shoved the ice packs in between their legs.

Once they were situated over in a few chairs he walked over to Yang. " what happened to those two?" She said not sure what could have done that to them. Jaune still a little mad about almost being killed simply growled about being struck with a very hard object. Yang, of course, took this the wrong way and thought that in the time that she was gone, he had managed to bed both of them. " well " she said for the third time tonight " whatever works for you, John."

"It's Jaune actually, also besides having to deal with those two, I had fun tonight. What do you say we meet up at this address" as he spoke he wrote the address of the small bakery down and gave her the skip of paper. "Tomorrow morning and see about getting into a bar fight ?" Yang thought for a moment and decided that it couldn't be that bad. " sure, see you then."

After stripping off the remainder of his clothes Jaune climbed into bed as the program of his father watched him. While it couldn't say anything, it could more than see and hear what happened [ well Jaune, it thought. You are your father's son].


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune had just arrived at the small bakery and was waiting for the Blonde from last night to show up. he found the button that shut off the computer's audio output and reactivated it [ well that took you long enough ] the program seemed to be more amused than annoyed [ so, waiting for your girlfriend to show up are you]. " she's not my girlfriend, more my bar fight buddy." [ if only your mom could see you now ]. " what does that mean?" [ nothing, just an observation about your absolute hopelessness in the field of women ] " I am not hopeless. Why would you say that" [ well anyone with a modicum of knowledge on interactions with women knows that you basically asked her out. ]

Jaune's face went from confused to instantly being flush with blood." What that is not what this is and she most definitely thinks so too. This is a meeting to discuss where we will go for our next bar fight. I am holding it here so I can keep my safe house's location a secret until I get to know her better.." [Yeah, keep telling yourself that. What did you say last night " I had fun tonight. What do you say we meet up at this address "Tomorrow morning and see about getting into a bar fight ?" you asked her to meet you at a small bakery for breakfast.] " yeah but" his protest was cut short as the program interrupted him [ alright you still don't believe me, well ask yourself. Who will be paying for breakfast?]

" well me obviously" Jaune said on autopilot not really understanding what he said until after he had said it." but only because this was my idea and mom raised to be better than that, and because I don't know if she could."

Jaune knew that he was just spitting out reasons as fast as he could and hoping one of them would work. He knew now that this may have seemed like a date but that is not what he meant and she clearly didn't think so. If she thought so, then she wouldn't have just sat down.

Yang had just sat down in the booth where Jaune was waiting for her. He seemed to be talking to someone on his Bluetooth. " so " she said "who are you talking to? If he was talking to some other girl while he was waiting for her to show up then this little meeting was already over.

"sorry about that" he said as he calmly shut off his Bluetooth and pulled out his scroll "that was one of my sisters, this one actually" she looked as he gestured to his scrolls lock screen there were eight women and two men, all of them were blonde with the exception of the one man. He was tall and had an impressive beard that stretched below his chin for about two inches. This beard connected upward into his mustache overall while he wasn't the best looking guy on the planet he did rock the beard and he wasn't hard to watch.

the sight and story were enough to placate her intense anger and she felt herself relax. She sat down as he spoke " Thanks for coming, I was thinking about heading either here or here." as he talked, she showed her two buildings on a map he had with him. Then she realized that he literally wanted to go and get into another bar fight with her at his back. " well I assume you have done some research on the bars in question." " of course," he said. " this one is more likely to have drug dealers and this one violent criminal. The choice is yours, but I am leaning towards the drug dealers. They make the funniest noises when you break their kneecaps."

Yang let out an amused laugh. " yep I always found it ironic when a drug dealer needs to take pain pills. They ordered their food. Though at first, Jaune thought it was a bakery, it turns out it was also a small dinner. When their food arrived Jaune picked up his fork and took a bite deciding that the taste was a little off he reached for the salt shaker. He briefly tried to spin it in his hands before he lost control and it flew away. Luckily he managed to grab it in time, even more luckily it was a plastic shaker so when it completely crushed under his grip it didn't shatter.

After he saw the top get blasted off, he watched a stream of salt flow across the table and blast the other blonde in the throat. The salt then fell down all across the front of her and he couldn't help but start laughing. She was beginning to feel herself heat up with anger " what is so funny " she said, trying not to let her anger control her yet.

" well you see " he said " it looks like I just asSALTed you." she couldn't believe it. Jaune had calmed her down twice in less than 20 minutes. Once with a photo of his loving family and once with a PUN a freaking PUN. she wasn't sure he was real.

He was to perfect bar fight partner. Flirtatious, dangerous, and now he even told a pun. This was the perfect friend this is who she had been looking for. Her only concern now was that he would end up falling in love with her and ruining what she thought could be a marvelous friendship.

After they had both finished laughing, she said that she would meet him there at 10 and to stay safe. About four minutes after she left two men walked in they had oversized gray hoodies on. they walked up to the counter and each pulled out a handgun. " everyone on the floor now " one of them yelled. While they were robbers, they weren't particularly adept at it as they didn't notice Jaune reach into his bag and pull out his C.A.S.A.C.O.M " hands in the air " Jaune yelled.

He wasn't certain what to do so he did what felt natural. One of them turned enough to see him and his face said that he was thinking about whether or not he was fast enough to turn the rest of the way and shoot in time. "Don't try it " Jaune said he hoped that the extra edge he added to his voice would help to hide how shaky it really was he knew just how out of his element he was.

Both men knew just how much danger they were really in. Was it strange that his mind was currently filled with thoughts of how glad he was that his blonde had already left? Then the other one began to spin towards Jaune and he panicked. He knew that he was dead now. His long career as a huntsman would end before it began on the floor of a small dinner.

But at least his friend didn't have to see him die. BANG, BANG, BANG He closed his eyes and flinched expecting a flash of pain. When none came he opened them. He saw one of the men falling lifeless to the floor with three fists-sized holes in his chest.

When Jaune and the other turned to the source of the shots they saw the owner vaulting over the counter with his gun drawn. Once his feet had cleared the edge of the counter, he fired BANG after his feet hit the floor he fired again BANG. the body clattered to the floor bleeding profusely. " kid " the owner said, " the next time you pull a gun on someone you better be ready to kill" in the middle of his sentence Jaune saw his eyes grow as he yelled " **grenade** " he moved Jaune aside and raised his gun.

His final shot was fired and the second man's arm fell limp with a grenade rolling away from him and towards a small family. Without thinking Jaune threw himself on the grenade. He knew it would kill him, but he had already come to terms with death less than a minute ago so this was no major shock.

If his death meant that the little girl and her parents four feet away were alive tomorrow then he would pay that price with pleasure.

When he felt another person land on top of his back, he hoped that whoever also tried to jump on the grenade didn't get hurt. Then suddenly. Nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Jorge sat in the uncomfortable chair that overlooked Jaune's hospital bed. When Jaune Arc had turned up at a hospital with what appeared to be grenade fragments in his chest, three cracked ribs, and a very severe concussion they called the first person listed as his emergency contacts in his school records.

That happened to be Jorge. After Romerean died, he had himself placed on all of Romerean's children's emergency contact list. He was normally listed second, after their mother. But when he heard that Jaune ran away to be a hunter he had himself placed before her.

While he would joke that it was so that when he, like his father got hurt in some stupid way Jaune wouldn't have eight angry women after him. In all seriousness, it was so that if Jaune died his mother heard it from Jorge after he confirmed it. Not from some who lacked any manner of empathy. Yet here he was sitting in front of a boy who dove onto a live grenade to save a family of three.

He had already been contacted by Saint. And while he hated the man he appreciated the news. Saint told him that he gave Jaune Pius's gun and that he had unlocked his aura. Saint also said that he hadn't told Jaune about his aura, he said that was a "Jorge problem." This meant that Jaune had jumped on that grenade expecting to die.

Jorge would not be telling Jaune's mother about that. It was hard enough talking her out of hunting him down and dragging him back the moment she heard he was going to Vale. He saw that Jaune had begun to regain consciousness so he thought he should make his presence known. " morning sleeping beauty, did you enjoy your nap."

Jaune, not one to pass up and opening when he saw one said " shit, I've died and gone to Hell. I mean I would have hoped for Heaven, but if you're here then... Well" They both laughed at Jaune's joke. They both knew that there was no malice behind it. " Jorge " Jaune said " How am I alive? I jumped onto a live grenade. I should be dead." Jorge gave a small smile that was only really visible because his mustache moved in conjunction with his beard. " you will find out soon enough, I just stopped by so you could have a brief moment of respite before your world comes down around you."

Jorge saw concern flash across Jaune's face "why, did you tell them.?" Jaune clearly meant his mother and sisters. "No, but your girlfriend out in the hall, she looks ready to kill you something about stupid heroics."

Jorge fought the urge to smile when he saw Jaune's cheeks darken slightly. " Jorge, she is not my girlfriend, she is my bar fight buddy. That is all"

Jorge had to fight the urge to laugh at that. " Did you just say bar fight buddy.?"

"yeah" Jaune's response was fraught with worry "why?"

Jorge just shook his head " no reason, just a memory of another life. Whelp son it sucks to be you goodbye." with that Jorge opened the door to his room and looked into the hallway " okay blonde he's all yours try not to break him."

Jaune could feel the anger from his bed. And worse, he knew it wasn't flashing anger you can try to diffuse flashing anger. No this was cold anger.

when she walked into his room, he could see it in the way she walked that she was on a mission. She sat down beside his bed and looked him dead in the eye before the metaphorical floodgates opened and she began yelling " what the hell is wrong with you, I leave you alone for three minutes and you get robbed, almost shot and you jumped onto a live hand grenade. I mean seriously, what would have done if you arua hadn't been unlocked?"

Jaune gave her a confused response " my what?" he knew almost as soon as he said it that he had made a mistake.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ARUA IS." she yelled" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. YOU KNOW WHAT I NEED TO RAIN CHECK THAT BAR FIGHT YOU CAN'T FIGHT FOR A FEW DAYS." her anger had begun to subside " just try not to get hurt, okay." with that she left and he began the lengthy process of checking out. The bill had been settled by a third party.

Jaune guessed that it was the friends in high places again. Knowing that he wasn't getting a bar fight just yet, he made his way to Vale. He had been wandering Vale for several hours when he saw a small horde walk into a dust shop.

He was wondering about the fleet of men in suits and the man in the white overcoat when one of them got thrown through the window. He knew he shouldn't fight, but he had to do something. When a girl of about 15 years of age came out after them. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was the good guy.

Well, that is what he would tell her. He recognized one of the goons from the night club. He drew his weapon and began to walk into the battle. This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaune watched as the rest of the remaining men stormed out of the dust shop and surrounded the girl. Then out came their leader. He was a tall man with orange hair, wearing a white overcoat and black hat.

He seemed to be carrying a cane of some variety. Jaune and the ginger man had yet to make eye contact but one of the men in suits did. " SHIT, it's the guy from the other night. RUN" with that the remainder of the hired muscle ran off, leaving the ginger man, the girl with the red hood and oversized weapon, and Jaune.

The man turned to face Jaune. He looked like he was about to say something and Jaune didn't feel like talking so he just started shooting. The man looked offended that someone would try to cut him off when he about to speak, but he also looked like he was tired of this and was about to do something anyway so he understood the third party's logic. He wheeled around to fire at Jaune only to have it deflected by the girl in the red hood. Deftly he spun and took her off her feet using the head of the cane to hook her foot. Jaune knew what came next and he couldn't allow it to happen.

He watched as the man inverted his grip and held the cane by the head and leveled the other end at the girl's chest. Jaune quickly fired at the man's upper torso with what he thought were stun rounds.

He thought wrong. When the man's chest seemed to be enveloped by an explosion Jaune swiftly flipped his rifle over and looked at the bottom of the inserted magazine. It was black. As Jaune began to worry he had just killed someone he was trying to stun he saw that the man was halfway up the emergency escape ladder and was climbing up to the roof of a nearby building.

Jaune quickly followed as the girl in the hood began to run up the side of the building going from window to window. They both reached the top a few seconds apart where they saw that the man was boarding a bullhead in an attempt to escape. Jaune quickly began to empty the magazine of his rifle into the nearest engine and grinned when he saw that it had begun to burn. What he had not expected was the man in the bullhead to return with what appeared to be some sort of shoulder-fired rifle. Jaune knew that he wouldn't be the target as he was out of ammo and no longer a threat. Instead, the ginger turned his massive rifle and aimed it at the girl with the hood that Jaune had dubbed little red riding hood.

Jaune knew that he needed to act fast. Little red riding hood might not have her arua unlocked and be vulnerable. Quickly Jaune did the first thing that came to mind. He threw himself into the path of the bullet and wrapped his arms around her before forcing her to the ground. He waited for the inevitable pain.

He had hoped that his aura would save him again as it had the night before. He felt the first round slam into his shoulder. He tried not to move, but the force was too much.

He knew that his head was now exposed and hoped that the ginger didn't notice in time. His luck, however, had already run out. Oddly enough, he didn't really feel the next round impact the back of his skull. All he felt was himself falling to the ground. The last thing he saw was Jorge is advancing on the bullhead while firing both of his handguns. "At least little red riding hood is safe" was the last thought he had before blacking out. 

..

Jaune had just begun to regain consciousness when he heard Jorge speak. " we really need to stop meeting like this Jaune." "Yeah, " Jaune said " Deja vu sucks" he began to rub the back of his head and began to sit up. He soon learned that this was not a good Idea as he couldn't use his left hand. He looked down and saw a mess of blonde hair. He didn't know who it was attached to and he didn't care.

No matter who it is he was now in more danger than he was last night. " Jorge, who is this."

Jorge's face light up as he recognized the thought that Jaune was having. "Oh this," he said, gesturing to the woman asleep on his hand. "That would be your girlfriend" Jaune fought the urge to groan " she is not my girlfriend Jorge we have had this discussion." he wanted to gesture his hands aggressively, but he couldn't as that much movement might set off the time bomb on his arm.

Instead, he fixed Jorge with a lethal glare and waited for an explanation as to why she was here. All he got another amused look from Jorge. " Hey Jaune, how do you think your sisters would feel if they heard that you already found a girlfriend.?"

Jaune was getting annoyed now "Jorge this woman is not my girlfriend. I don't even know her name." at that Jorge gave a larger smile " really" he said, " you know I have had women try to sleep with me before they learned my last name." "Oh, and how many of them helped your wallet lose weight?"

The response was faster and a little fiercer than Jaune expected " none, and if you imply that I have paid for love again, I will put you back in a hospital after you get you of this one"

the point having been made Jaune turned his focus back to the blonde woman whose name he still had yet to learn. " also " Jorge said as the smile on his face growing even more cruel "that is Yang Xiao Long."

Jaune felt the color run from his face he had heard of that name and he hoped he was wrong. "Is she.?"

he began to ask before Jorge cut him off " yep, that is Taiyang Xiao Long's little girl right there. As a courtesy I haven't told him yet I wonder how he would react to this" Jaune didn't want to know. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to live anymore. He heard about Taiyang Xiao Long from his father many years ago.

He could still remember the terrifying details that he went into about way that he would rip a Grimm to pieces. He had allegedly mellowed with age, but if anything was going to raise the SUPREME SUN DRAGON from its slumber then it would be this.

It appeared that Yang had superhuman hearing as she seemed to hear his pulse quicken and that seemed to wake her up. Jaune closed his eyes and waited to die for the third time in three days. When he didn't he opened his eyes and was shocked by what he saw and heard.

Here was Yang Xiao Long her face red as though she had been crying and her voice weak as though she had been for some time " Thank you." she said as she wrapped her arms around him. To say that he was confused would not fully convey his confusion. She should be furious, he did the exact opposite if what she asked of him. So why was she being so kind? And why did she look so torn up inside?

He never got the chance to ask these questions as she began to cry again. Brotherly instincts took over as he shifted his weight and pulled her up into the bed with him. He began to run his hand through her hair. (little did he know that this would cost most men their fingers) and whispering calming words into her ear until she stopped sobbing.

When she had calmed down enough to talk Jaune spoke to her still using as gentle a voice a he could. "not that I don't appreciate being thanked but why?" he saw her look like she was about to break down again and he acted in advance by running his hand back through her hair a few times.

She took a moment and then answered " you did my job. That girl you saved was my baby sister. And I couldn't have helped her. I want to be mad at you for fighting after I told you to go home but whenever I try I just see her… " she looked like she was ready to melt down again and Jaune had enough to understand the situation

" that's enough Yang I understand. I don't know what I would do I any harm befell any of my sisters either." He said and after a brief pause he looked at Jorge who seemed to be trying not to stare at the two of them curled together on Jaune's hospital bed " Jorge, Xiao long was I out for?"

When Jaune felt Yang shake with a chuckle he knew that his pun had helped to raise her spirits and also lodged a legitimate question with Jorge " five days" Jorge said " you missed initiation so you couldn't be paired with a partner so you got placed in a special situation.

As he spoke he handed Jaune a tablet. It had his name on it and under it was a title that he had never heard of before in a hunter academy. It read. 

JAUNE ARC

COMMANDER OF TEAM ROCKSLIDE

TEAM ROCKSLIDE

MEMBERS TEAMS: RWBY (RUBY) & PLNR (PLUTONRIC)

RWBY

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Blake Belladonna

Yang Xiao Long

PLNR

Pyrrha Nikos

Luke the Warrior

Nora Valkyrie

Lie Ren

"There has to be some kind of mistake." Jaune said, "There is no way that I am in charge of two teams. There is just no way. Unless. Jorge. What did you do?"

Jorge gave an amused smile and thought for a moment before answering with " Jaune when your sisters, Jacqueline and Jean both had a crush on the same guy. They were at each other's throats for weeks. Until you managed to convince them that he didn't mean more to them than each other"

"that was an accident" Jaune countered."I was trying to set him up with Catherine."

" Okay," Jorge deflected "then how about the time that Petra was in danger of being attacked by that Grimm and I wasn't around to save her. You went absolute apeshit and tore it apart, without your aura. I am not even certain how you did that and I trained you. Or that time that Katelyn got a splinter in her foot and you pulled it out using hot water and a small mason jar. And I reiterate **I** trained you. I know more about you than you do. And before you try to argue with me by trying to say that you almost died when that grim fell on you or that you didn't know that the mason jar trick would work. I am telling you that you can do it. Just have faith in yourself. Now if you and your girlfriend are done cuddling you have a team waiting for you."

at the completion of the speech, it seemed to occur to him that Yang had fallen back to sleep while she was wrapped around him. Realizing how this would look and now aware of just who her father was he needed to be somewhere else right now. Using years of brotherly experience, he snaked his way out of her arms and replaced himself with a series of pillows between her arms and knees so she would have something to wrap herself around. He checked with the tablet and got the addresses of his teams.

Thankfully they were next to one another. He choose to check on team RWBY first. making his way to the door before he knocked twice and waited. After a few moments, the door was cracked slightly and he saw an eye reveal itself and knew almost immediately who it belonged to.

The silver eyes were definitely the property of the girl he now knew was Yang's little sister. " who is it?" she said

" your team commander " Jaune answered trying to sound as in command as he could while not being aggressive. The door was thrown open and he was face to face with the remainder of team RWBY.

Jaune made his way inside and sat in a chair that he appropriated for the task. He looked to the rest of the room and gestured for them to do the same. Soon enough, they were assembled in a circle of chairs. " alright I will start. My name is Jaune Arc I am your team commander. I am going to be the best commander that I can be. you next" he said, pointing to Ruby

" My name is Ruby Rose." a small awkward smile on her face. "I am the team leader for team RWBY." She glanced over at Weiss and nodded.

" My name is Weiss Schnee." the heiress sat straight upright in line with her upbringing "I am Ruby's partner and my semblance is my summoning."

that left only Blake who didn't look ready to speak. Knowing that he wouldn't get anything out of her he stood up and left. Crossing the hall and knocking on the door of team PLNR.

Instantly the door was yanked open and he was brought face to face with a ginger girl who looked ready to tear a ursa's legs off " who are you? " she asked in a way that screamed a challenge.

Knowing better than to let this go he stood to his full height and allowed his voice to rise till it seemed to shake the wall " who the in hell do you think you are Valkyrie. I am Jaune Micheal Arc and I am your commander NOW SIT THE HELL DOWN BEFORE I PUT YOU DOWN"

Seemingly understanding the now very clear chain of command she sat in the nearest chair and when he gave them the same gesture that he gave RWBY they gathered around " My name's Jaune arc and I am your team commander in case you didn't hear just now. And I will try to be the best leader that I can. "Your turn" he said, pointing to Pyrrha.

" My name is Pyrrha Nikos" the regal looking redhead said. " I am a very experienced prize fighter."

A man with an impressive mustache said " I am Luke The Warrior and my semblance is that I can directly channel my aura into any bodily thrown strike. I call it dump trucking." Jaune wanted to ask what a semblance was but knew better than to stop the flow.

It was then that the boy who looked like some kind of monk " my name is Lie Ren I suppress emotions, also you yell at Nora like that again and you will have to kill me to stop me."

last was Nora " you know who I am. How I don't know, but you do." And with the introductions made he made his way back to the hospital room, he was commandeering for the night.

Upon entering the room he saw that Yang still had yet to wake up. He was tempted to tell her to leave and go sleep elsewhere, but he knew that he needed to bring her back to her dorm room, he went over and tried to wake her up but to no avail. She was dead to the world.

His next plan was to lift and carry her to her dorm room. He tried to do a standard bridal carry and soon learned that he shouldn't do that as she instantly wrapped her arms around him and refused to let go. He had seen it before, his sisters would do this on occasion and there was no getting rid of them without a crowbar.

He had a few options. He could go to her room and end up in her bed and explain that to her team in the morning or they could stay here and he could try to free himself tomorrow morning.

The one had four potentially very angry teenage girls and the other had one potentially very angry girl and Jorge teasing him. That was the lesser of the two evils and he was sticking with it. He laid down on his bed and waited for her to get comfortable. He was in for a long day tomorrow. But he knew one thing. He was home.


End file.
